Strong Enough
by darkillumination052005
Summary: yes yes a new chapter. i'm horrible at updating. Story about Trish Stratus and how she ends up pregnant with Dave Batista's child...Jeff Hardy in the story also...Amy Dumas, Stacy Keibler, Matt Hardy and and others
1. Chapter 1

The only sound in the dining room was the ticking of the lavish clock on the mantlepiece, and the occasional muffled rustling of a napkin. There were three people in the medium sized dining room and the tension was so thick it could be cut with a knife. A beautiful blonde was sitting at the table and she looked down at her stomach and sighed. She was eight months pregnant and she had just told her parents. They weren't exactly happy about it, but there was nothing they could've done to prevent it. She was twenty-six years old, but they expected so much out of her and the fact that the father didn't seem to be involved with the pregnancy or the baby, didn't make them any happier. This woman, whose name happened to be Trish Stratus, had had a one night stand with Dave Batista. Out of the ring he was a really great guy and they had been getting to know each other and what happened that one fateful night in the hotel was not what they had planned.

They had gone out one night after a show and went to a bar and had a couple beers. Trish had a little bit more than she planned and so Dave took them back to the hotel and took her back to her room. She was so drunk that she had no idea what she was doing, and Dave was under the influence and he tried to stop what they were doing. It didn't go as planned and they ended up making love in her room and when she woke up the next day, she was shocked at what she had done.

A couple of weeks later when she started feeling sick, she took a home pregnancy test and made a doctor's appointment and both came out positive. She knew when it had happened and she felt so stupid. She was so busy that day that she had forgotten to take her pill and now here she was pregnant with an illegitimate baby. By this time, she and Dave weren't on good terms anymore. He had been acting like his in ring character and Trish didn't have any idea why. He wouldn't even talk to her and when he did, he would call her inappropriate names. So when she found out she was pregnant, she went to his locker room and knocked on the door. He answered it and looked at her.

"What do you want," he asked evilly.

"Can I come in? I have to tell you something," she said.

He sighed and looked annoyed at her for interrupting him.

"Make it quick."

She nodded her head and walked inside and sighed to herself. How was she going to tell him she was pregnant with his baby? With the way things were with them, it wasn't going to be pretty when she told him. He looked at her impatiently and she took a breath and closed her eyes.

"Dave, I'm pregnant."

She looked at him and he didn't look happy. He started shaking his head and she looked at him in shock.

"You're lying. It's not mine."

"Dave, you're the only person I've been with intimately for a long time. Even though it was a one night stand, but you were the only one. I'm sure of it."

"Well, I'm not taking care of it."

"Dave, what are you talking about? It's your child. You should owe it that."

"What, do you want me to marry you too?"

"I didn't say that. I just think the baby should know his or her father, no matter how big of an ass he is," she said evilly.

He walked up to her and she backed up against the wall. She started to breathe rapidly and he put his face in hers.

"You better watch what you say, bitch. Now get the hell out of my locker room."

She opened the door and ran out, crying her eyes out. She ran into her best friends at that same time and they were shocked to see her in so much pain. Trish was never one to cry, but when she did they both knew it had to be something serious.

"Trish, what's wrong," Stacy asked.

"I'm pregnant."

"Hey, that's great news. Why are you crying," Amy asked.

"It's Dave's and he doesn't want anything to do with it."

"Dave Batista? What were you doing hanging around him," Stacy asked.

"He seemed like a nice guy and we went out for a couple drinks two weeks ago and lets just say things got out of hand. And I had forgotten to take my pill that day because I was so busy."

"Oh Trish."

She started to sob louder and the held her.

"Please, don't tell anyone about this," Trish said.

"Trish, people have to know. Especially Vince. You can't just take a break without a good reason. I think it would be best if you at least told him," Amy said.

"You're right. But I just don't want anyone to know," Trish said.

"Just because the baby is Dave's doesn't mean you shouldn't tell anyone. Especially your friends. I'm sure they'd want to know," Stacy said.

"Just think about it okay," Amy asked.

"Okay."

They left and Trish thought about what they had told her and she told Vince and he said he would give her a break when she started showing. She wouldn't be wrestling but she could valet if she felt like it until she started showing. She accepted that and when she started showing, she stopped coming and everyone started wondering where she was and only Amy and Stacy knew, but promised they wouldn't tell.

So here she was, eight months pregnant just now telling her parents. They knew they couldn't tell her what to do because she was an adult, but she had already decided to keep the baby. Stacy and Amy had helped her and by then everyone on the roster knew Trish was pregnant by Dave Batista. A lot of people thought he was a complete ass for leaving Trish out in the cold with a baby. He never even talked to her once throughout the pregnancy. And they hadn't talked to each other since she was four months pregnant and had left to go on her maternity leave.

Trish looked at her parents who were looking at her. She sighed and stood up and they looked at her, wondering why she was getting up.

"I'm leaving. I can see you guys aren't happy with this, so I'm just going to go back to my apartment."

She grabbed her purse and walked out of the house and got into her car and drove off. When she got to her apartment, she walked in and turned on the light and sighed. The baby had been kicking nonstop all day and it was driving her nuts. She was tired of being fat and having swollen ankles and not being able to sleep peacefully at night. She always said to Amy and Stacy if it wasn't for them, she'd probably go crazy. They visited her every day at three and she was expecting them any minute. They were rarely late. She looked at the clock and smiled. Someone knocked on the door at that same time and she got up and opened the door and they all hugged. They walked inside and sat on the couch.

"Do you guys want anything to drink," Trish asked.

"Trish, you shouldn't be standing up for long periods of time. It's not good for the baby," Stacy said.

"No. Going to see my parents isn't good for the baby," she said as she walked into the kitchen.

Stacy and Amy sat down and looked at her.

"So how was it," Amy asked.

Trish shook her head as she opened the cabinet to get three cups.

"Let's just say they weren't very happy to see me. They're happy about the pregnancy and all but the fact that Dave isn't involved and I'm not married makes it worse. I don't really care right now. They can't make me do anything. I _am_ twenty-six years old."

"Yeah."

She walked back into the living room with three cups of water and set them down on the coffee table. She sat down with a sigh and started to rub her stomach and Stacy and Amy smiled at her. They knew that Trish had had mixed emotions about this baby for the longest time, but they were sure once the baby came, there would be no doubt that Trish would fall in love with it. At one point, Trish was actually thinking about giving it up for adoption, but Stacy and Amy and some other wrestlers convinced her not to. There had been a lot of second doubts and advice during this entire pregnancy and Stacy and Amy were happy that the pregnancy was almost done. She was due next month in March and that was any day now. Considering that it was the end of February.

"So have you thought of any names yet," Stacy asked.

"Yeah. If it's a boy I'm going to name it Kristian Lukas Stratigias. If it's a girl I'm going to name it Mackenzie Norelle."

"Those are pretty names," Stacy said.

"Yeah."

They stayed for two hours and at five o' clock, Stacy and Amy got up and left, saying they'd be back tomorrow. Trish saw them to the door and she closed the door slowly and they walked off. Trish made herself some dinner and while she was, Stacy and Amy were talking about her.

"She seems so lonely. Maybe we should hook her up with someone," Amy said.

"And who do you have in mind," Stacy asked with a smile.

"I don't know. How about Randy," Amy asked.

Stacy snorted and Amy looked at her with a smile. "Please? That arrogant bastard? He's too into himself to notice anyone else and especially a woman with a baby."

"That's because you've been trying to get with him for the longest time, Stacy."

Stacy smiled and Amy shook her head.

"All right. All right. How about Shelton Benjamin," Amy asked.

"Amy, is your head screwed on right? That's a complete opposite pair that would _never_ work out. Besides they're too close as friends to go out as boyfriend and girlfriend or on a date."

"Okay, okay."

They walked to Stacy's car and then Stacy gasped and looked at Amy.

"What?"

"I have the perfect person."

"Who," Amy asked as they drove off.

"Isn't it obvious? Jeff Hardy."

"Are you serious? They haven't spoken to each other since they broke up two years ago and since he went to that independent wrestling federation, no one has heard from him. Even_ I_ haven't heard from him," Amy said.

"Well, we can find him. Shouldn't he be in Cameron," Stacy asked.

"Yeah."

"So just call him up and talk about Trish."

"He doesn't even know she's pregnant," Amy said.

"Okay. Okay. We'll get it figure it out eventually."

"I hope you're right about this, Stacy," Amy said hesitantly.

Stacy nodded her head and they continued driving.

Meanwhile, back at Trish's apartment, she had just got done fixing her dinner. She sat in front of her TV and started to watch a show and eat. She thought about her life and the baby to come. She was nervous and excited about it at the same time. She went to bed later that night and she hoped that her life would get better when the baby came and hopefully Dave would change his mind about it once he saw it.


	2. Chapter 2

Trish had just given birth to her baby and it was a girl and she came out looking just like Trish but had Dave's complexion and hair color. She looked Filipino and Greek and it made Trish sad just looking at her sometimes. The doctor said it was postpartum depression, but Stacy and Amy knew it was deeper than that, and they both hoped that Trish would pull out of it. And a month later she had pulled out of it and she was happy with little Mackenzie and she was just a little angel.

Stacy and Amy were visiting her one day and they were talking and having a good time, playing with Mackenzie and Trish was back to her old thin self, except for a little baby fat that she was working off. That same day, Stacy asked her a question

"Why don't you bring Mackenzie to a show. Let some of the wrestlers see her before it starts."

Trish looked at her and shook her head.

"I can't do that."

"If you're worried about running into Dave, don't. If he sees you or hears that you're there with the baby, he won't come and find you. Trust me on that," Amy said.

Trish sighed and looked down at Mackenzie who she was nursing and looked at Stacy and Amy and they were smiling.

"Sure. Why not? Pictures aren't going to do anything for all of them anyway," she said with a smile.

"Great. _RAW_ is here tomorrow actually. We'll see you at six."

"Okay."

They got up, kissed Mackenzie on the cheek and left with smiles. Trish smiled to herself and looked down at Mackenzie who had just finished nursing and was sleeping peacefully. She was a good baby and she barely cried except when she was hungry or needed to be changed. She put her in her crib and took a nap.

Meanwhile, Stacy and Amy were still plotting to find Jeff. He hadn't been answering his cell phone and every time they called his father's house, Gil or Matt answered saying that he was out and when he came back it was late. It was like a wild goose chase and Amy was ready to give up but Stacy was determined to get Jeff and Trish back together.

"So have you had any luck in getting in contact with him," Amy asked.

"I just called before we came over and he didn't answer his cell and Gil said he was out, again. I don't get it. He must be avoiding us."

"Well maybe its because he knows its about Trish."

"I don't know."

They both sighed and drove off in Stacy's car back to the hotel and they prayed that they would get in contact with Jeff sometime soon.

The next night at six, Trish started to get ready. She decided to wear a pair of blue jean bellbottoms and a pink baby tee with white tennis shoes. She put her hair up into a ponytail and put a pink sleeper on Mackenzie who had just gone to sleep and she put her in the car seat and walked out of the apartment with her diaper bag in case Mackenzie woke up. Trish put her in the back of the car and got in the driver's seat and drove off to the arena. She was extremely nervous when she pulled into the parking lot of the arena. She took out her cell phone and called Stacy to let her know she had arrived. She got out of the car and put Mackenzie in the stroller and walked into the arena and Stacy and Amy greeted her with smiles and hugs.

They started walking around and everyone walked up to Trish and congratulated her and gave her hugs and kisses and she showed them Mackenzie who was still sleeping peacefully. Half an hour later, Stacy and Amy were called for something. They ran off saying they would be back. Trish sat down and checked up on Mackenzie who was awake and looking around peacefully. She picked her up and held her and random people passed Trish and congratulated her on the birth of her baby.

Trish heard voices fifteen minutes later, but she paid no attention to them and continued looking at Mackenzie. She looked up when she heard the voices getting closer and her eyes got wide. It was Dave and he was with Ric Flair. Trish put Mackenzie back in the stroller and started walking off. Dave noticed her and started following Trish. She picked up the pace and he finally caught up with her and stood in front of the stroller.

"So, now you don't want to talk to me," he said.

"You were the one who wanted nothing to do with me or the baby, so why are you bothering us," she asked.

"Are you getting annoyed?"

"Yes, now would you be so kind and let me pass?"

"Let me see the baby and I'll think about it," he said.

She sighed and rolled her eyes and let him look at Mackenzie. He pulled the blanket back and Mackenzie looked at him with the same ice blue eyes Trish had. Mackenzie looked at him confusingly then she started crying and Dave sat up.

"See what you've done now? She was doing fine until you popped up. Now let me pass."

"As you wish, your highness," Dave said sarcastically.

He bowed and she walked past him in a huff and he started to laugh quickly. Ric and Paul a.k.a Triple H walked up and started laughing with him. They walked off and as soon as they did, Stacy and Amy were coming back and when they saw Dave they weren't happy. He looked at them and they noticed that Trish wasn't sitting where she was when they had left. Stacy and Amy stopped Dave and pulled him aside and looked him straight in the eye.

"What did you do to her," they both asked.

"I didn't do anything. She saw me and got up and walked off."

"Where did she go," Stacy asked. He pointed and Amy ran in the direction he had pointed to and Stacy looked at him evilly. "If you harrassed her, I _will_ get a restraining order. And if you upset her..."

"Chill out Stace. I didn't do anything to her. I didn't even touch her. I just looked at the baby and then she walked off."

"Whatever."

Stacy walked off and found Amy talking to Trish who seemed to be upset but was trying to calm herself down.

"Come on. Don't think about him. There are still some people who want to see Mackenzie."

"I think I'm just going to go home now. I'm kind of tired."

"Okay. Just call us."

"Okay."

She stood up and pushed the stroller out to the car and Amy followed her and helped her and made sure that she was okay. When she was, Trish drove off and Amy waved as she did and she walked back into the arena with a sigh. She now hoped that Stacy could get in contact with Jeff.

Since Stacy had nothing to do that night she decided to call Jeff. Amy went to have a match and while she was competing in the match, Stacy took out her cell phone and dialed Jeff's home number and she was shocked when he picked up breathlessly.

"Hello?"

"Hey Jeff. It's Stacy."

"Wow I haven't heard from you in a long time," he said.

"Same here. So what have you been up to?"

"Just the wrestling and taking that break."

"Cool."

"So what's up," he asked.

Stacy took a deep breath and thought about what she was going to say.

"Well I was wondering if you could come down to the next city whenever you can to see Amy and I and the rest of the roster. We all miss you," she said with a smile.

He got quiet and she could tell he was thinking about it and she was praying silently to God that he would agree.

"Sure. Why the hell not? It'll be good to see everyone again. I'll try to come down in a couple months. Is that okay with you," he asked.

"Sure. Whenever you have the time."

"All right. I'll give you a call later when I figure out when I'm coming."

"Okay bye."

"Bye."

She hung up the phone and sighed. Ten minutes later, Amy walked in happy that she had won her match. She looked at Stacy who was smiling from ear to ear and Amy wondered what she was so happy about.

"What are you so happy about," Amy asked as she grabbed a towel.

"I just spoke to Jeff and he said he would come down to see us in a couple of months."

Amy's face lit up and Stacy could tell she was shocked. "Are you serious?"

"I'm dead serious."

"How are we going to get the two to meet up without letting Trish know that we're behind it."

"Well, we'll fly Trish out to wherever we are and put them in the same hotel."

"Are you sure she's going to want to fly with Mackenzie being so young?"

"I don't know but we have to try," Stacy said.

Amy sighed and walked to the bathroom and took a shower and they left an hour later when the show was done. They prayed that they could figure out how to get Trish and Jeff to meet up. They knew it wasn't going to be easy, considering their past and how they broke up. But they both knew that the love they shared was still there and probably still going strong. So if they could get them together, it would probably be a matter of time until they got together.

A month later, Stacy and Amy went back to see Trish and Mackenzie and they were doing great. Trish had lost all of her baby fat and she was getting her old body back and Mackenzie was just a little cherub. Even though she was only two months old, she was always smiling and giggling and she loved seeing Trish when she woke up. Stacy and Amy could see that Trish was having a ball being a mother.

Stacy had talked to Jeff earlier that week and Stacy told him that WWE was going to be in North Carolina, in Raleigh at the end of May. Jeff was happy to hear that and he said he would be there. Now all Stacy and Amy had to do was convince Trish to fly to Cameron and Amy had the perfect idea when they went to her apartment one day.

"Hey Trish," Amy said as she held Mackenzie.

"Yeah."

"Have you spoken to Matt lately," Amy asked.

"Your Matt?"

"Yeah."

"No. Not recently."

"Well I just spoke to him a couple days ago and he was wondering if you could come visit him at the end of this month. You know since he's been out, he's been kind of lonely without me there," she said.

"I don't know. Mackenzie is only two months and I don't want to travel with her being so young. Maybe he can come here," Trish said.

"He can't. His doctors don't want him traveling and its okay for babies to travel on planes."

Trish sighed, and stood up and walked around the apartment. She looked at Stacy and Amy who were silently crossing their fingers.

"Why not? I haven't left California since I went on my maternity leave and to tell you the truth, it's driving me a little crazy. I love being home with Mackenzie, but I think it's time for us to get out and travel a little bit."

"Great." Stacy and Amy smiled. "Don't worry about the hotel, okay? We'll get everything situated. You just get you and Mackenzie situated and then you'll be on your way to North Carolina."

"Okay."

They left an hour later and Trish looked at Mackenzie. She had a feeling that they were plotting something, but she didn't know what. She wished that she did, but maybe it was better that she didn't know what they were planning.


	3. Chapter 3

It was now May and Trish was getting ready to head to the airport. She had one suitcase for her and Mackenzie, the diaper bag and the stroller/car-seat. Stacy and Amy had paid for two seats so she could sit the car-seat in the seat next to her.

When Trish was ready, she walked out of her apartment, locked the door and walked down to the rental car Stacy had. She was going to be riding with Trish, so she would have some help. They drove off to the airport and Stacy parked the car as soon as they got there and helped Trish get everything out. They walked inside, checked their luggage in and waited for their flight to start boarding. It was called twenty minutes later, and Trish and Stacy walked to the gate and showed their tickets and got on the plane. Trish took Mackenzie's car-seat out of the stroller and folded the stroller up and sat it down on the floor.

Stacy sat by the window and Mackenzie's car seat sat in the middle seat and everyone put their seat-belts on and the plane took off twenty minutes later and as soon as it did, people started getting up and asking Trish and Stacy for autographs. A lot of people were shocked to see that Trish had a baby on her hands and that explained to them why she wasn't wrestling.

After people got autographs and pictures, they sat down and Trish sighed to herself. Stacy looked at her with a smile and Trish was smiling.

"See what you're missing? And as you can see, people are missing you like crazy."

"I can see that. And a lot are shocked to see that I have a baby."

"Who wouldn't be? But they're all happy and pretty soon they'll be sending you presents and all kinds of things to your fan mail."

"I know. I can hardly wait. Well I'm going to take a nap. If Mackenzie wakes up…"

"Don't worry about it. The flight attendant put her bottles in the refrigerator so I'll get one if she does," Stacy said with a smile.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

Trish took a pillow from the top and put it behind her head and went to sleep and Stacy took out some magazines and started to read one of them. Mackenzie never woke up and when the plane landed, Trish was already awake and the stewardesses gave her the bottles back and Trish put them in the diaper bag. Trish and Stacy waited until the rest 

of the people were off and then she unfolded the stroller and put the car-seat in it and she and Stacy walked off the plane.

As soon as they got out, Amy walked up to them and hugged them. She had left the day before to talk to Matt and he couldn't wait to see Trish and the baby. They went and got their luggage and walked out of the airport and Mackenzie woke up as soon as they got in the car and she was crying loudly.

"She certainly does have a set of lungs on her," Amy said with a smile.

"Yeah."

Trish took her out of the car seat and lay her down on the seat and changed her diaper, which she had soiled and Stacy and Amy groaned in disgust. They stopped in front of a restaurant and Trish threw the diaper away in a trash can in front of it and she got in the car and they drove off.

They got to the hotel, thirty minutes later and they got Trish and Mackenzie settled in and Trish sighed as she fell back on the bed.

"So do you want to go see Matt now or do you want to take a nap," Amy asked.

"I think I'll take a nap while Mackenzie is asleep. The experts say that's the best thing to do," Trish said with a tired smile.

"All right. We'll be back in a couple of hours. And if we're not, just give me a call on my cell," Amy said.

"All right."

They left the hotel and got in the car and drove to Matt and Jeff's father's house. When they got there, Amy knocked on the door and Matt let them in. He was on crutches and it was obvious that he had wobbled his way to the door.

"Matt, where's Gil at?"

"Work."

"And where's Jeff?"

"Out with some friends. He's been doing that a lot lately. He wrestles and then he goes out. I don't get it."

"Neither do I. He's hard to get a hold of," Stacy said as she sat down with a smile.

"You're telling me." Stacy and Amy chuckled. "So where are Trish and the baby?"

"At the hotel."

"The hotel? She could've stayed here if she wanted to. We have an extra room," Matt said.

"That completely skipped my mind. Well I'd have to ask her if she wants to. She's taking a nap right now and I told her we'd be back in a couple of hours."

"Cool. So did Trish adopt this baby," he asked.

He hadn't even been informed on the situation of Trish's baby and Amy and Stacy looked at each other. They didn't want to tell, but they were sure that she wouldn't mind.

"Actually no, she's Trish's biologically."

"Who's the father," Matt asked.

He assumed it was Jeff's but Amy looked at him and shook her head.

"It's not who you think it is, Matt."

"Oh."

"It's Dave Batista's."

His jaw dropped and Stacy and Amy nodded their heads.

"What was she doing with him?"

"They weren't even together. Let's just say that…"

He put his hand up and Amy stopped. He already knew what the situation was by the way she said Dave's name. He sighed and looked at Amy and Stacy with hurt eyes.

"Well, is he involved?"

"Not in the least. He denied it but once you see her, you'll know the baby is his. The same complexion, the same hair color and she looks exactly like him. She has Trish's eyes though which is a good thing."

"What's her name?"

"Mackenzie."

Matt nodded his head and Amy got up and decided to make a snack and Stacy went to help her.

"So how do you want Trish and Jeff to meet," Stacy whispered.

"Well we don't even know when Jeff will be back, so maybe Trish won't want to stay for long when we bring her over. You know with the plane ride and Mackenzie."

"Yeah."

"But we can probably just get them to meet up at the hotel."

"Well it has to be before Trish leaves. She agreed to stay here for a week. They have to meet some time in that period," Stacy said.

"Yeah, I know."

They heard the front door opening suddenly and they listened and heard Jeff's voice. Stacy looked at Amy in shock and she shrugged his shoulders.

"What are we going to do," Stacy whispered.

"I don't know."

"Well we have to get him out of the house or we can't bring Trish and the baby."

"Well it's not like she'll suspect something if she sees Jeff. I mean we did say we were bringing her to see Matt and she knows that Jeff lives here."

"Shhh. They're talking."

They listened to Matt and Jeff talking for a little bit.

"Hey, I thought you were going to be gone for a long time," Matt said.

"Nah. I just decided to come home early. I'm a little sore and I just wanted to rest."

"That's a first."

"You're telling me. Is dad still at work?"

"Yeah."

"Oh. Well I'm going to go into the kitchen and get something to eat."

Before Matt could stop him, Jeff started walking towards the kitchen and Amy and Stacy went back to making the snack and they stopped when they heard Jeff walk in.

"Hey guys. I didn't know you'd be here so quick."

"Yeah, well I just got here today," Stacy said.

"I got here yesterday," Amy said.

He nodded his head and walked to them and gave them hugs and Stacy looked at Amy as she hugged Jeff. Stacy and Amy finished making the snack and brought it out into the living room and they all watched TV.

Two hours later, Stacy got up and took the keys from Amy saying she was going to the store. Jeff looked at her and he smiled and she smiled back.

"Well let me come with you," Jeff said.

Stacy looked at Amy and she nodded her head.

"Sure. Come on."

He got up and he and Stacy walked outside and got in the car and Stacy drove off to the store. She was going to the store to get some stuff for Trish, but with Jeff in the car, she couldn't get the stuff she intended on getting. So she just got some water and some chocolate. Jeff looked at her as she stocked up on the water and chocolate.

"That's a weird combination, don't you think," he said as they walked back to the car.

"If that's what you want to call it."

Stacy drove back to the hotel and Jeff said he would wait in the lobby for her while she put her stuff down in her room. Stacy went to the elevator and walked to Trish's room and knocked on the door and no one answered. She went to her room and put the water and chocolate in it and then she realized what must have happened. Trish was probably going to go wait for Stacy in the lobby. She and Trish could usually know when the other was doing something or going to do something.

Meanwhile, Trish had just walked out of the elevator with Mackenzie in the stroller and she stopped suddenly when she saw Jeff sitting in one of the chairs in the lobby. They looked at each other and he stood up and she put her head down and started walking towards the door.

This was the main reason why she didn't want to go to North Carolina because she knew that Jeff was going to be there. But she didn't want to give a reason like that for not going to see Matt. She stopped suddenly when Jeff put his hand on her shoulder and she looked at him cautiously.

"I didn't know you were going to be here," he said.

"Well I'm here to see Matt. Now if you don't mind I'd like to wait for Stacy by myself."

"Since when did you find time to have a baby," he asked.

"That's none of your concern, Jeff. Now leave me alone."

"Well…Can I see it?" Trish sighed and rolled her eyes and nodded her head. He pulled the blanket back and Mackenzie looked at him with huge blue eyes and then she started to laugh and giggle. "Is it a girl?"

"Yeah," Trish said quietly.

"What's her name?"

"Mackenzie Norelle."

"Who's the father?"

"Can you leave now, Jeff?"

"I'm waiting for Stacy actually."

He put the blanket back and stood up straight and looked at Trish. At the same time, Stacy walked out of the elevator and she looked at Trish and Jeff. Trish walked outside and waited by Stacy's car.

"You didn't tell me that she'd be coming," Jeff said.

"She's here to see Matt. Amy and I didn't think that you'd mind. Considering that you're never really home."

"Is she going to be here for a week too?"

"Yeah." Jeff sighed and closed his eyes. "Jeff, don't go missing for an entire week just because she's here. You seem to be doing that a lot as it is," she said wisely.

"Well I don't like being home. I'm not in a cast like Matt so I should be able to go out and do what I want."

"I know, Jeff. Come on. Let's just get in the car and go back to the house."

"Whatever."

Stacy unlocked the doors and helped Trish put Mackenzie in the car and as soon as everything was situated, they all got in and drove off and Trish didn't pay any attention to Jeff the entire time.

When they got to the house, Trish got out of the car quickly, with Mackenzie and walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. Amy answered it and they hugged and Trish walked in with Stacy and Jeff right behind her. Matt was still sitting on the couch and he smiled when he saw Trish. They hugged and then she showed him Mackenzie and he realized that Amy was right when she said Mackenzie looked like Dave. It was scary to think that he had a baby by one of the sweetest women in the business.

"She's beautiful," he said.

"Thank you."

"How old is she?"

"She'll be two months tomorrow."

"Well congratulations," he said as he kissed her on the cheek. Trish started to blush and everyone laughed at her. "So when do you think you'll be back?"

"I have no idea. Not for a long time obviously. But if I did decide to come back, I'd have to have a nanny or something."

"Yeah. So Stacy and Amy told me that you're staying at the hotel."

"Yeah."

"Well I was thinking that since you're here with your baby, that you could stay here. We have an extra room," he said with a smile.

"Oh no. I don't want to intrude and I don't want anything to change."

"Oh don't worry about it. Our dad won't mind. I'm sure he'd love to have another baby in the house."

"Matt, can I talk to you for a minute," Jeff said suddenly.

"Sure." Matt got his crutches and they went into the kitchen and he looked at Jeff. "What's up," he asked.

"Trish _cannot_ stay here."

"Why not?"

"Because."

"Oh Jeff grow the hell up. She's not even going to bother you. She's into her baby too much to worry about you so just leave her alone."

"Well if she stays, then I won't come home."

"Fine. No one's going to miss you."

"Fine."

They walked back to the living room and Jeff left and Stacy ran after him and Matt sat back down next to Trish.

"So what do you say? Come on. It'll give us more time to catch up," he said.

He looked at her with pleading eyes and she smiled at him and nodded her head. He hugged her gently and she started to giggle and Amy smiled at them.

"Well do you need anything for Mackenzie," he asked.

"No, Amy bought a bassinet for her in the hotel. We can bring that over here and all I have is our suitcase and that's it."

"All right."

"I'll go to the hotel and get your stuff and check you out," Amy said.

"Okay."

"Be back in a while," she said as she left.

She walked outside and Stacy was talking with Jeff by the side of the house and they seemed to be arguing. Amy got in the car and drove off and Jeff looked at her.

"Jeff, you better listen to me. And listen to me good. You have no idea…no idea what Trish has been through in these past eleven months. She's had to accept the fact that Dave does not want to be a father to Mackenzie and that she has to be a single mom now. Now come on. Don't make her life any more worse than it has to be. She's been through more than we can imagine and you know that."

"Well what about what I've been through?"

"What are you talking about? You were the one that put her through a lot of shit to begin with. You were the one that cheated on her."

"And then she went and cheated on me after she found out."

"Because she was hurt and she wanted you to feel what she had felt when she found out. You don't understand, Jeff."

"What don't I understand, Stacy? I understand everything perfectly well. You and Amy are trying to get us back together and it's not going to happen. And if you think that her staying in the house is going to do that then you're wrong."

"Well, you're telling the truth about what Amy and I are trying to do but her staying in the house was Matt's idea. Not ours and if you don't like it then you had better get used to it. Because I will _not_ tolerate you staying out all night just because she's here. I absolutely forbid it. You can go to the store and go to your wrestling matches but that's it."

"Who the hell are you? My mother?"

"No, I'm a concerned friend. And I think you two deserve each other." Jeff scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Listen Jeff. You may not want to admit it, but you know you still love her and a love like that never dies. No matter what happens," she said sensibly.

"I'm not going to listen to this, Stacy." Stacy sighed and looked at him with pleading eyes. "But I'll act civilized for this entire week for you and Amy."

"Okay. Thank you, Jeff."

She kissed him on the cheek and they walked back into the house and Jeff was shocked to see that Trish was nursing Mackenzie. She had her blanket over Mackenzie and she was talking to Matt like it was a natural thing. She looked at Jeff and Stacy and smiled at Stacy.

"I guess little Mackenzie was hungry, huh," Stacy said as she sat down on the couch.

"Yep. She _loves_ to eat."

"Just like her mama," Matt said with a smile.

She gasped and he started to laugh at her and she laughed with him. Amy came back ten minutes later with the bassinet and the suitcase and she put it all upstairs in the extra room. She sat on the edge of the couch and hugged Matt and he kissed her on the lips and Trish and Stacy smiled at them.

"Oh come on you two. Let's not get all lovey-dovey here," Amy said.

"Okay."

Trish stopped nursing Mackenzie and set her on her lap and started to rub and pat her back and two minutes later, she burped loudly and everyone started to laugh.

"Goodness. She burps like a grown man," Stacy said as she waved her hand in front of her face.

Trish rolled her eyes and continued to rub Mackenzie's back because it calmed her.

Twenty minutes later, the doorbell rang and Jeff answered it and his face lit up. A girl with jet black hair and green eyes walked in and she looked at everyone. She seemed to think that she was better than everyone, especially Jeff.

"Guys, this is Kassandra. Kassandra, that's Stacy. And you remember Amy and Matt right?"

"Yes. Nice to see you again."

"You too Kassandra."

"And that's Trish."

Kassandra looked at Trish evilly and Trish looked right back at her, not intimidated by her at all. Kassandra looked at Mackenzie and then looked at Jeff.

"Is that your baby," Kassandra asked.

"Yes."

"Oh. She's very pretty."

"Thank you," Trish said cautiously.

"What's her name?"

"Mackenzie."

Kassandra looked at Jeff and then whispered in his ear. They walked off to the kitchen and Trish looked at the rest of them and they all shrugged their shoulders.

Meanwhile, Kassandra was just starting to talk to Jeff and she wasn't in a happy mood.

"What is your ex-girlfriend doing here? I thought you said that she would never come here?"

"I didn't think she_ would _come here. She's here to see my brother and Stacy and Amy came along with her. They _are_ his friends."

"Is she staying here?"

"Yeah." Kassandra sighed in exasperation and rolled her eyes and looked at Jeff. "Well what do you want me to do? I can't just kick her out of the house. Matt insisted that she stayed."

"Yes, you can. She can stay at the hotel."

"That's where she just came from," he said.

"Oh, I give up. I swear if I find out that you two did _anything_…"

"Kassandra chill out. We're not even into each other like that anymore. Hell, we don't even like each other. So don't worry about it."

"I better not have to worry about it," she said.

They walked back into the living room and Jeff sat in the recliner and Kassandra sat on his lap and looked at Trish. She was still holding Mackenzie and she was cooing softly. Trish sighed and put her back into the car seat and she started to giggle.

"So how old is she," Kassandra asked suddenly.

"She'll be two months tomorrow."

"Oh. Who's the father?"

"I don't like to talk about the father."

"So I take it he's not involved," she said with a smirk.

Trish sighed, stood up, picked up the car seat and the diaper bag and walked upstairs to the extra room and closed the door quietly. Amy, Stacy and Matt looked at Kassandra and she just shrugged her shoulders.

"Could you be a little bit more compassionate, Kassandra," Amy said as she stood up suddenly.

"Yeah, she's been through a lot and you aren't making it any easier on her," Stacy said as she followed Amy.

They both walked upstairs and knocked on the door and then walked in. Trish was putting Mackenzie in the bassinet and when she did, she looked at Amy and Stacy with blazing blue eyes.

"Don't worry about her, Trish. She's just trying to intimidate you," Amy said.

"I know that. But I swear if she says anything about Dave not being involved, I swear to God I will kick her ass. And don't think I can't."

"Okay, okay. Calm down. It's not good for you to be this upset. You won't be able to breastfeed if you're upset right," Stacy asked.

"Yeah you're right."

She sat on the bed and fell back with a sigh.

"Don't you worry about her. If she says anything about you being an unfit mother or anything about you in a bad way, we will confront her about it," Amy said.

"Thanks you guys."

"No problem. Now I think it's time to get something to eat."

"You're right. I haven't eaten anything since we got here and I'm _really_ hungry."

"Oh no. She might be pregnant again," Stacy said as they walked out of the room.

They all started to laugh and Trish looked back at the room with a sigh.

"Hey, come on. She'll be fine. Matt's here and I'm sure Gil will be back in a while," Amy said.

"You're right."

They walked downstairs and Matt looked up at them with a smile. Amy told him what they were going to do and that Mackenzie was sleeping. He said he wouldn't mind watching her so Trish handed him the baby monitor just to make sure he could hear her if she woke up.

"There's a bottle of breast milk in the refrigerator if you need it and her diapers and everything else are in the diaper bag upstairs," Trish said.

"Hey, don't worry Trish. I've got it all under control," he said with a smile.

"Thanks."

"No problem. And you three better bring me something back. I'm starving."

Amy rolled her eyes and they all left the house and Kassandra looked at them as they did. She scoffed and rolled her eyes and Matt looked at her.

"What's your problem," he asked.

"She's just dumping her baby on you. What kind of mother is she?"

"You better watch your mouth, Kassandra. That's my friend you're talking about and she's a great mother. You try being stuck in the house with a two month old baby, then you can say whatever you want," he said as he stood up on his crutches.

Kassandra looked at him evilly and then she looked at Jeff with pleading eyes. He sighed and she stood up and Jeff followed Matt upstairs and they went into Jeff's room and Matt sat down on the bed and looked at him.

"What is wrong with you, Matt?"

"What's the matter with you?"

"What are you talking about?"

Matt sighed and stared at him.

"Ever since you got with Kassandra, you've been acting strange. You've been going out with her for almost two years and you act like she's your wife or something. You never stand up for yourself and you _always_ do what she says. You need to check your priorities."

"So do you. It's not like Kassandra said anything wrong."

"Sure. Look I don't have time to listen to this. I'm just going to pretend that she's not even here, but I swear if she says anything about Trish again, it _will_ be the last time. And she will _not_ be allowed back in this house."

"This isn't your house. It's dads and he says who can and can't be here."

"We'll just see about that, won't we," Matt said as he stood up.

He left the room and as he did, he heard Kassandra talking to Gil downstairs. He went to the top of the stairs and Jeff was right behind him and Gil was staring at Jeff.

"Come and help your old man with these groceries, Jeff," Gil said with a smile.

"Okay dad."

"Hey dad can I talk to you for a minute," Matt asked.

"Sure. I'll be right back, Jeff."

"Okay."

Jeff walked out of the house and Kassandra followed suit and Gil walked upstairs and followed Matt to the extra room. Matt opened the door and they walked in and Gil gasped quietly when he saw the little black hair beauty sleeping peacefully in the bassinet.

"Whose baby is that," he asked as he looked over Mackenzie with a smile.

"Trish's. Her name's Mackenzie."

"Oh, well I knew that Trish was coming but I didn't know she had a baby."

"I didn't either until Amy and Stacy told me she was coming. But I thought that she had adopted her but she didn't."

"Whose is it," he asked as he touched Mackenzie's silky black hair softly.

"Dave Batista's."

Gil stood up and looked at Matt with a shocked face. Matt nodded his head and his father shook his head in disbelief. Matt filled him in on everything and Gil was shocked to figure out that Batista fathered Trish's two month old baby.

They walked back downstairs and Jeff was just finishing carrying in the groceries and Gil smiled at him. They all put the groceries up and twenty minutes later, Amy, Trish and Stacy walked back into the house smiling and laughing. They had gotten some fast food and they gave Matt's bag to him and he kissed them all on the cheek and Trish looked at Gil with a smile.

"Hey Trish."

"Hey dad," she said with a smile.

Everyone that was close to Matt and Jeff called Gil "dad". That's how close they all were and they were all like a big family anyway. The only person they didn't seem close to him was Kassandra and it was obvious that Gil didn't really approve of her but Jeff was grown and he had to make his own choices and learn from his mistakes because that's what he thought Kassandra was. He didn't want to tell Jeff that but he and Matt talked about her a lot almost every night.

She left two hours later and everyone had dinner together and then Stacy and Amy left afterwards and Trish, Gil and Matt watched some TV. Jeff had gone to bed early that night.

An hour later, Trish, Matt and Gil all got up and went to bed. Trish was glad that Mackenzie had slept peacefully since dinner and she was hoping to get some sleep, but she knew Mackenzie would wake up in a couple of hours. Trish got into her pajamas and got in her bed after checking up on Mackenzie and fell asleep thinking about her life.

Later that night, she woke up to Mackenzie crying her lungs out. She sat up with a sigh and turned on the light and walked around trying to find her diaper bag and a small towel. She picked up the diaper bag and the towel 

and set it on the bed and at the same time, Jeff walked into the room and she looked at him as she picked up Mackenzie.

"Is everything all right," he asked.

"Jeff, I can take care of my own daughter, thank you very much," Trish said as she set her on the bed.

She opened her sleeper and checked her diaper and changed it. She rolled it up and set it on the bed and started to nurse her as she sat down. She put the towel over Mackenzie and looked at Jeff with tired eyes.

"You look tired," he said cautiously.

"Jeff, you try carrying a nine pound baby for nine months, giving birth to it and then waking up at all hours of the night."

"Okay, I was just saying. There's no need for an attitude."

"Jeff, you act like I asked to come here. I had no intention of coming here. I was content on staying in California and raising Mackenzie but Amy and Stacy insisted that I come and visit Matt. I _never_ wanted to come here because of you. Ever since we broke up, we listened to each other's wishes and that was that we were not going to see each other unless one of us went to the other state or something."

"I know, but Kassandra is not happy that you're here."

"Well I really could care less how Kassandra feels. She doesn't know me and I don't know her and honestly I think she's fake. And she's full of crap," Trish said evilly.

"Hey, she hasn't done anything to you."

"Don't even start, Jeff. You heard what she said earlier. About Mackenzie's father. I don't appreciate it and Matt said that she said I was a bad mother. Now what kind of girlfriend would say something about their boyfriend's ex? Unless you told her things about me that aren't true," she said as she finished nursing Mackenzie.

"I never even talked about you to her unless she wanted to know," he said.

"And I'm sure everything you said she exaggerated and made you think that I was the bad guy."

Jeff sighed and Trish just stared at him. She had started to rub Mackenzie's back and when she burped she held her and continued looking at Jeff who was trying to figure out what to say. They both looked at each other and it was like they were talking with their eyes and it was saying tons of things.

Trish sighed, stood up and placed Mackenzie in her bassinet and put the diaper bag back on the floor and sat back on the bed and looked at Jeff.

"Good-night, Trish."

"Good-night, Jeff."

He left the room quietly making sure not to wake up Mackenzie and went back to his room and went to sleep and Trish got in her bed and looked up at the ceiling after turning off the light and sighed. Life was so hard and confusing sometimes that she didn't know what to do. She eventually fell asleep and thought about what was going to happen to her and Jeff and if it was going to be good or make their situation worse.


	4. Chapter 4

Trish had been in North Carolina for two days and every day, Kassandra was always there and she seemed to be instigating stuff with Trish. And every time, she did it when Trish was holding Mackenzie so she couldn't get upset. Stacy, Amy and Matt made sure that Kassandra didn't do anything too serious and they were always on Jeff's case about getting Kassandra to leave Trish alone. Trish didn't really care that Kassandra was trying to scare her off, because she'd be gone on Sunday and she would _never_ come back to Cameron. She was going to stay in California and continue raising Mackenzie as a single mother. There was no sense in finding a man because they all seemed to lie and hurt her. If she had to, she was going to be single for the rest of her life but at least she knew that her daughter would grow up learning how to be strong and independent.

That Sunday, Stacy, Amy and Jeff went out and Trish and Matt were by themselves. Matt was taking a nap and Trish was lying on the couch with little Mackenzie on her chest who was sleeping peacefully. Trish was watching TV and she seemed to be in a daze. She heard someone knock on the door and sighed and stood up and walked towards the door and opened it slowly. It was Kassandra and she sighed to herself and looked at her.

"Is Jeff here," she said.

"No, he went out with Stacy and Amy and they'll be back in a couple of hours," Trish said.

"Oh. Well is Matt here?"

"He's sleeping, Kassandra. Let him be. If you want to, you can come back in a couple of hours or you can wait."

Trish was really hoping that she would decide to leave, but she decided to come in and wait and Trish let her in and they walked into the living room. Trish sat back on the couch and laid back slowly and prayed that Kassandra wouldn't do anything to awaken Mackenzie. Mackenzie hadn't been feeling good all that day and this was the first time today that she had gotten her to sleep.

Two hours later, Stacy, Amy and Jeff came back in quietly and smiled at Trish and Mackenzie and then they saw that Kassandra was there. She stood up and walked towards Jeff and he looked at her. Stacy and Amy saw that Trish looked like she was dying from the lack of sleep, so they decided to take Mackenzie off of her for the rest of the day and let her go to sleep. They knew that if she didn't get any that she'd be cranky and then Mackenzie would probably never get to sleep. Trish went upstairs to her room and fell asleep almost instantly.

"Jeff, can I talk to you for a minute," Kassandra said suddenly.

"Sure."

They walked outside and Stacy and Amy stared at them.

"Hopefully she breaks up with him, so he can make up with Trish and then they can be a family," Stacy said.

"You make everything sound so simple, Stacy. If they were to break up, it would take a lot more than that to get them back together. No matter how much they love each other," Amy said sensibly.

"I can't help it. I just like things to have that fairy tale ending."

"Well who doesn't? I'm sure Trish wasn't expecting this when she got pregnant with Mackenzie. She was hoping that Dave would accept responsibility and at least be a part of her life. She even told me that she wasn't expecting him to marry her, but she at least expected him to be a part of his baby's life," Amy said.

"I know. But even through all of this bad stuff, something good has come out of it," Stacy said sensibly.

"And what's that," Amy said with a smile.

"Mackenzie. I mean I think Trish deserves Mackenzie. They deserve each other if no one else wants them. And if Trish and Jeff don't get back together, she'll always have Mackenzie there for her," Stacy said.

"You're right. And Trish is doing such a great job of raising her already. And Mackenzie has two great God-mothers to raise her as well and a God-father too."

"Yep. So no matter what happens, Mackenzie will always have people in her life that love her with all of their hearts," Stacy said.

"You're right about that."

They started laughing and then stopped suddenly when they heard Jeff and Kassandra yelling outside.

"I don't care if she's staying here! I don't want her around you!"

"Well what the hell am I supposed to do? Just kick her out? And we've already been through this already. If I do that, Matt and my dad would kill me. And so would Amy and Stacy."

"Why do you always have to listen to what they say? They're not your girlfriend. _I _am."

"Kassandra, for one, Matt and my dad are family and so are Amy and Stacy. Family is thicker than a girlfriend."

"Oh, so now I'm not important?"

"Don't put words in my mouth, Kassandra. Now she'll be gone by the end of this week. And besides, she told me the first night she was here that she won't be coming back."

"You talked to her two nights ago?!"

"Yes. Is that a problem? I heard the baby crying so I went to go see if everything was all right."

"You're so hypocritical, Jeff."

"What do you mean?"

"Hello? You said that if I didn't talk to my ex then you wouldn't talk to your ex and you did. You never follow what you say, Jeff and it makes me sick."

"Well if you don't like it then go."

"What? Are you breaking up with me?"

"No, Kassandra. But you get upset over simple things. If you would just calm down, everything would be fine. And once Trish leaves, we can get on with our lives."

"You promise," she asked.

"Yes, I promise."

She sighed. "Okay."

"Okay." Kassandra left and Jeff walked back into the house and Amy and Stacy looked at him. "What?"

"Don't you think you two were a _little_ loud," Stacy said.

"Sorry."

"It's okay, Jeff. Mackenzie's fast asleep. She never woke up. But from now on if you're going to argue with Kassandra, do it at her house or somewhere else where it doesn't risk waking up a two month old infant," Amy said.

"Sorry. Just chill out."

Amy scoffed and rolled her eyes and looked at Stacy. "Here he goes again."

"What are you talking about," he asked.

"You go and defend us but then you get upset at us. Obviously Kassandra has done something to your mind. You need to get away from her. She's going to drive you to the brink of insanity," Amy said.

"Why do you even care," he asked as he started walking upstairs.

"Because I'm your friend Jeff and I'd rather see you with someone who doesn't get upset at every little thing. Like an ex-girlfriend who has a two month old baby. Kassandra is selfish and all she cares about is herself and she's _never_ cared about you. I can tell," Amy said.

"Whatever."

He continued walking up the stairs and walked down the hall and they heard him go into his room. Matt came out of his room twenty minutes later and hobbled down the stairs and went into the kitchen. He came back out five minutes later and sat on the couch.

"So what was going on," he asked.

"Just some stuff that deals with Jeff and Kassandra."

"I know. They woke me up."

"So you've been up for…"

"Almost a half an hour," he said with a smile.

"Oh Matt, you should have called me or something. I could've told them to keep it down," Amy said.

"It's okay babe. I was going to get up eventually, anyway."

"Well do you want something to eat? I saw you go into the kitchen," Amy asked.

"Nope. I'm fine."

Mackenzie started to whimper and they knew that she was about to wake up, so Stacy went into the kitchen and warmed up her bottle and walked back into the living room and that's when Mackenzie started to scream and cry her lungs out. Amy picked her up and handed her to Stacy, who wanted to try her hand at feeding Mackenzie. She held her the way Trish told her to and put the nipple of the bottle in her mouth and she started to suck on it quietly.

When she finished, Stacy took the bottle out of her mouth and picked her up and started to rub her back. She burped ten minutes later and then she checked her thirty minutes later to see if she had soiled herself and she had. Stacy handed Mackenzie to Amy and all three of them started to laugh.

"Oh, I see how it is. You can feed her but when it comes to changing her diaper, you can't do that," Amy said.

"Hey, I never said if I wanted to change her. I just said I wanted to feed her and the rest of you can change her."

"All right, all right."

Amy stood up with Mackenzie and she walked upstairs to Trish's room and opened the door quietly. She was still sleeping, so Amy put Mackenzie on the changing table quietly and changed her as fast as she could. When she was finished, she walked downstairs, put Mackenzie in her bouncer, and threw the diaper outside in the trashcan. She walked back inside and sat down next to Mackenzie and looked at her with a smile.

"She is just the sweetest little baby I've ever seen," Stacy said.

"She's probably the _only_ sweetest little baby you've ever seen," Amy said with a smile.

"Okay whatever."

They all chuckled and Stacy sighed and closed her eyes. An hour later, they heard a door opening and they all looked up at the stairs and saw Trish coming downstairs slowly. She was rubbing her eyes and she yawned and then they all yawned in response. She looked at all of them and they all smiled.

"Hey mama. How was the nap," Matt asked.

"Oh, my goodness. I don't think I've ever felt this revived before. Maybe I_ should_ get a nanny," she said.

"Maybe."

Trish sat down on the couch and looked at Mackenzie who was sleeping peacefully in her bouncer.

"So how was she?"

"She was good. She woke up once to eat and then she went to the bathroom, and Stacy made me change her and then she went back to sleep," Amy said.

"Hey," Stacy said with a smile.

"Don't worry, Stace. When I first had Mackenzie I was absolutely terrified about changing her diaper. Thank God she's not a boy though," Trish said with a smile.

"Why is that?"

"Because I've heard that baby boys tend to pee on their moms when they don't have a diaper on."

Stacy gasped and covered her mouth with her hand. Trish, Amy and Matt started to laugh at the way she looked and she looked at them evilly.

"That's not funny, you guys. That's disgusting," Stacy said.

"Oh chill out. Eventually the moms get used to it. It doesn't happen all the time," Trish said.

"Okay. As long as I don't get peed on."

Trish smiled and they all laughed. Suddenly, they heard another door opening and Jeff walked downstairs. He looked at all of them and Trish stared at him.

"I'm going out for a couple of hours with Kassandra. Is that okay, Stacy," he asked.

"I never said you couldn't go out with your girlfriend. I just said you couldn't go out for the entire night and come back the next morning."

"Okay."

He left quickly and they heard his car speed off afterwards. Amy, Matt and Trish looked at Stacy and she looked at them. They were trying to figure out what was going on.

"Okay, I told Jeff that he couldn't leave and be gone all night while Trish was here," she said.

"Stacy, I know you care about me but I don't care if he's here or not. When he's not here, I feel at peace to tell you the truth," Trish said.

"Trish, it's not good to run away from the past. No matter how painful it is. It just doesn't make it better running away from it. You have to face it and be strong," Stacy said.

"Stacy, I really don't want to hear this."

"Well you're going to hear it whether you want to or not," Stacy said firmly.

Trish, Amy and Matt looked at Stacy in shock. She was never one to be firm with people or confrontational.

"Matt, could you…"

"No problem," he said.

He got up and went upstairs and closed his door and Trish looked at Amy and Stacy. Trish sighed and calmed herself down for the barrage she was about to get from her two best friends.

"I really don't see what this is going to do, Stacy," Trish said.

"Well maybe if you would just listen to what I have to say, then maybe you would see what it's going to do. You and Jeff left without a word to each other and you haven't seen each other in two years. Don't you think there needs to be some type of closure," Stacy asked.

"No, I don't. I'm living my life the way I want to."

"But you didn't plan on Mackenzie, did you," she asked.

"No. But sometimes you don't plan everything that happens to you. And that's what happened with Mackenzie. Sure, I wasn't planning on getting pregnant and having a baby, but I had one. And there's nothing I can do about it. And I wasn't planning on Jeff cheating on me now was I?"

"No."

"But I dealt with it. It may not have been the right way to deal with it, but I dealt with it. And because of him, I'm stronger and I'm fine just being by myself. And after I leave and go back to California, I may not come back at all."

"Come on, Trish. Don't do this because of Jeff. He's dealt with you being here sensibly…"

"But you _told_ him to deal with it. Trust me, if you hadn't gotten on his case he would've gone as soon as he knew I was here. He'd probably be at Kassandra's house."

"So I take it you care about where he's at," Stacy asked.

"No, but it's pretty obvious where he'd be if you hadn't gotten on his case. I'm surprised myself that you convinced him to stay here the entire time."

Stacy sighed and all three of them could see that this wasn't going to go anywhere. Trish was as stubborn as a mule and she was not going to let Stacy change her mind about Jeff or anyone else. Trish was stuck on the possibility of being a single mother. And she didn't seem to be bothered by it. She got up suddenly and walked out of the house. Stacy got up, but Amy stopped her.

"Let her go, Stacy."

Stacy sighed and sat back down.

Meanwhile, Trish was walking around the property and she was thinking to herself. She walked into the woods and smiled to herself. She knew the property like the back of her hand and it brought back memories of her and Jeff when they were together. It also brought back memories of her, Jeff, Matt, Amy and Stacy playing hide and seek when they had breaks from being on the road. They were always together and always acting like little kids. It was shocking that they hadn't grown up together.

While she was walking, she heard something and she turned around and sighed in exasperation. It was Jeff and he was standing by a tree and she looked at him and he looked at her.

"I thought you were going to Kassandra's," she said as they started walking.

"I just said that so I could get out of the house."

"Where's your car at," she asked casually.

"I just drove around a bit and parked it at a friend's house I know. I told him I'd be back to get it later and he just looked at me like I was crazy."

"Oh."

They continued walking for awhile just looking at the scenery around them.

"So what did Stacy talk to you about," he asked.

"What makes you think she talked to me about something," she said nonchalantly.

"Well considering the fact that she and Amy are trying to get us back together, would make me think that," he said.

"What? When did she tell you that?"

"She never told me. I found out. That'd be the only reason why she kept calling me before you guys came down here. I could hear it in her voice in her messages she left on my phone."

"Oh."

"She seemed to be worried about something every time she called and since I already knew that nothing was wrong with Amy or her, I assumed it dealt with you."

"Well how'd you narrow it down so quickly?"

"Well you guys are the closest out of all the girls on _RAW_ so…"

"Oh." Trish looked down at her hands and sighed quietly to herself. "So how long have you and Kassandra been together," she asked apathetically.

"We started going out about four months after…"

"Oh."

"Have you had any…?"

"Nobody serious and I guess Dave doesn't really count. It was sort of a one night stand anyway," she said.

"Oh. I'm sure it must be hard not having a father around for Mackenzie," he said.

"Well it doesn't bother me. She'll have tons of male friends around to make up for it."

"But it won't be the same and you know that."

"Well there's nothing I can really do about it. There seems to be no one for me and I don't want to risk getting hurt again and possibly pregnant."

"Are you saying you're not happy with Mackenzie being around," he asked, shocked.

"I didn't say that. I love Mackenzie and she makes me happy. My life surely is different with her around I'll tell you that."

"I would think so," he said with a small smile.

They continued to walk in silence and they eventually made it back to the house, but he went around the back and walked to his friend's house and Trish went back into the house and upstairs to her room and took a shower. She came back down looking refreshed, but Stacy and Amy could tell that she didn't look very happy.

"Trish…"

"What Stacy," she asked quietly.

"I think Mackenzie needs to be nursed. She's fine right now but she's been a little whiny since you left," Stacy said quietly.

"Okay."

Trish walked into the living room, picked up Mackenzie and sat down and started to nurse her without looking at Stacy at all. Stacy said nothing, knowing that if she did it would probably upset Trish and that was the last thing everyone needed was a house full of upset and grumpy people.

Jeff walked in an hour later and Trish was laying on the couch with Mackenzie on her chest and Stacy and Amy were nowhere to be found.

"Where are the others," he asked quietly.

"Matt's upstairs in his room, playing a video game, Gil is at work and Stacy and Amy went out to eat thirty minutes ago," she said quietly.

She sighed and closed her eyes and Jeff looked at her. She looked tired and Mackenzie seemed to be very upset. She wasn't sleeping at all.

"Do you want me to take Mackenzie for awhile? You look tired."

"I'm fine, Jeff."

"But you look uncomfortable with her laying on you. It won't bother me," he said.

"Whatever Jeff. Just be calm because I don't want to be up all night with her."

"Okay."

He bent over Trish and they looked into each other's eyes and he was thinking about kissing her for the first time in two years. He picked up Mackenzie quickly and sat on the couch and Mackenzie started to whimper for awhile and then she calmed down. Trish fell asleep and an hour later, Stacy and Amy walked in and they looked at Jeff who was still holding Mackenzie and they saw that Trish was asleep. He looked at them and they went upstairs to talk. They came back down ten minutes later and sat and watched TV along with Jeff and at that same time, someone knocked on the door. No one wanted to get up so they just sat there.

"Come in," they all said.

The door opened and Kassandra walked in and looked at Jeff in shock. He sighed and closed his eyes and got ready for what was about to happen and he prayed it wouldn't.

"What…"

"I volunteered to hold her, Kassandra. Chill out."

"Well why didn't you give her to someone else?"

"Because Amy and Stacy were out and Matt's upstairs and my dad is at work. What did you want me to do? Just put her on the floor," he said evilly.

"Can I talk with you for a moment," she asked.

"No, Kassandra. It'll have to wait."

"Well this _can't_ wait so you need to get up and come and listen to what I have to say."

He sighed and looked at Amy and Stacy. Amy got up and took Mackenzie from him and he got up and followed Kassandra outside.

"What do you want, Kassandra," he asked as soon as they were outside.

"What is wrong with you? Ever since Trish came down here, you've been acting really weird. Don't tell me you're still in love with her," Kassandra said.

"Kasi, this is the second time you've been over here and you seem to be overreacting. I _don't_ love Trish anymore. Okay?"

"Well how can I be so sure? You're sitting there, holding her baby and she's lying next to you. What am I supposed to think when I see something like that?"

"I told you that I volunteered to hold Mackenzie. Trish looked really tired and it looked like she needed to get some sleep. I'm just being nice. Can't you understand that," he asked.

"No, not when she's your ex-girlfriend. If it was someone else, I wouldn't mind. But this is different."

"Oh, just because she's my ex? That doesn't make any sense at all, Kasi. What you need to do is grow the hell up and just let it go. I am with you and that's all that matters."

"Well you better make it your top priority because don't think I _won't_ break up with you. I'll drop you like a bad habit, Jeff."

"Okay, Kasi. I get it. Now go home or something."

"Are you kicking me out of your house?"

"Yes, because right now I'm tired and I've got a long drive to Raleigh tomorrow morning."

"I can't come with you? You know I've always wanted to go," she said sweetly.

"No, Kasi you can't come because I don't know where I'm going to find a backstage pass. Now just please go home."

"Fine."

She got in her car and drove off and Jeff sighed and walked back in the house. Amy was still holding Mackenzie and Stacy was nowhere to be found. He looked at Amy and she looked at him. Trish was still asleep and it was a miracle with everything that was going on around her.

"Where's Stacy?"

"Upstairs in Trish's room taking a nap. She was too tired to drive back to the hotel," Amy said.

"Oh."

Jeff sat on the couch carefully and closed his eyes. Amy had heard everything that he and Kassandra were talking about and she wasn't happy about what she had said. But Amy was proud of the fact that he had sort of stuck up for Trish. He seemed to be changing with Trish being around him. She remembered that that was how it first was when they started going out. She had done something to him and it was astounding. It seemed that Trish had something in her that made him change and it had stayed with her, even after they broke up. Jeff opened his eyes and realized that Amy was looking at him with this dreamy look.

"Amy, are you okay," he asked.

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"Because you had this dreamy look on your face."

"I was just thinking about something," she said.

"Oh."

They both sighed and looked at the TV. Thirty minutes later, Trish started to stir and she woke up and stretched and looked at Jeff who was holding Mackenzie again. Amy and Stacy had left ten minutes earlier. Jeff was holding Mackenzie and they were both asleep. She got up slowly and took Mackenzie out of Jeff's arms. He stirred and opened his eyes and looked into Trish's blue eyes.

"Thanks," Trish said quietly.

"No problem."

She walked upstairs and put Mackenzie in her bassinet and grabbed the baby monitor just in case she woke up again. Trish walked back downstairs and sat down on the couch and looked at the TV.

"So how was she," Trish asked.

"Slept the entire time."

"Funny. She never does that with me," Trish said with a small smile.

"Maybe it's because she knows you're her mommy," he said.

"Yeah that could be it. And she just wants to keep me up all night."

"That too," he said with a smile.

"So where did Stacy and Amy go," Trish asked.

"Back to the hotel. They're getting rested up. Tomorrow's a big night," he said.

"Yeah, especially for you."

"Yeah," he said quietly.

They both sighed and looked around the living room. They looked at each other and they finally noticed how close they were to each other. Jeff looked at Trish and he could tell that the gears in her brain were probably in overdrive.

"What are you thinking about, Trish," he asked.

"Nothing."

She turned her head and then looked back at him again. He leaned in and she leaned in instinctively and they started to kiss passionately. Trish felt a spark flow through her and it was something she had never felt with another guy except Jeff. Something about the way he kissed made her feel different. They broke it and they looked at each other in shock at what they had just done.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that," Jeff said.

Trish sighed and the door opened suddenly and Gil walked through the door and looked at Trish and Jeff. He could tell that something had happened. They looked like two teenagers who had just got caught by their parents doing something they shouldn't have.

"Where's Matt," Gil asked.

"Up in his room. He's probably sleeping. With all that physical therapy I think it's wearing him out," Jeff said nonchalantly.

"Shouldn't you be at practice," Gil asked.

"Nah. I talked to the people and I already told them about what's going on tomorrow night. But I start back after Trish goes back to California. They said I could have the rest of the week off for some rest," he said.

"Ah, I see."

He walked to the kitchen and came out thirty minutes later and left saying he was going back to work. After he did, Jeff and Trish looked at each other and Jeff smiled at her.

"I felt like a teenager again," he said.

"So did I. Let's just pretend what happened, never happened," she said.

"Yeah."

They both looked at the TV and continued to watch it and then Trish looked at Jeff and he looked at her. They leaned in again and the kiss was more passionate than the first one and it seemed that all that they were holding inside of them was coming out in this one kiss. Every time they pulled apart, they were pulled back into it by some unseen force. When they finally broke the kiss for the last time, Trish looked at him and her eyes were wide. She couldn't believe what they had just done. It was obvious that their love for each other was strong and Jeff was only with Kassandra to hide the pain of not being with Trish.

She got up suddenly and ran out of the house and Jeff just sat back on the couch. He sighed and ran his hands over his face and through his hair. She had been gone for an hour when Stacy and Amy came back and they walked in holding bags and they were laughing. They were shocked to see Jeff holding Mackenzie and feeding her like it was an everyday thing.

"Where's Trish," Stacy asked.

"She went out for a walk, I think," he said.

"You think? Well did she say when she'd be back," Amy asked as she sat the bags down.

"No, she didn't. She just said she was going for a walk. I wouldn't worry about her though. She's pretty capable of taking care of herself," he said as he looked down at Mackenzie with a smile.

Stacy and Amy knew they had missed something while they were gone. They decided not to press it and ten minutes later, Trish walked in and they all looked at her. She walked to the kitchen and made herself something to eat. She hadn't eaten since that morning and she was starving.

When she finished eating, she went back to the living room and sat down at the same time Jeff started to burp Mackenzie. She sat down and Stacy and Amy gave her the gifts they had brought with them. Trish started to laugh when she opened the first bag and looked inside.

"Now you know good and well I will not be wearing this anytime soon, if at all," Trish said.

"You never know," Stacy said with a smile.

"Okay, okay."

She moved the bag aside and opened the next bag and smiled when she pulled out clothes for Mackenzie. There was a pretty baby yellow dress along with other dresses.

"I was thinking maybe Mackenzie could wear the yellow dress when you come to visit us at the arena. We were hoping you would come and watch us practice," Stacy said.

"Sure. I don't see why not. We could all hang out after practice," Trish said.

"That's exactly what I was thinking," Stacy said with a smile.

Mackenzie burped suddenly and everyone looked at her. They all started to laugh and Jeff checked her and everyone could tell through his facial expression that she had used the bathroom while she was being burped. Trish was about to take her, when he shook his head and they all looked at him in shock.

"I'll do it," he said.

"You don't have to. I'm capable of changing my own daughter."

"But I want to do it. Unlike Stacy," he said with a smile.

Stacy rolled her eyes and they all laughed at her. Jeff set Mackenzie down and got her diaper bag and pulled out a diaper and the wipes. He opened her diaper and was glad to see that she had only peed. Trish told him to wipe her anyway and put the powder on her so she wouldn't get a diaper rash and then he put the diaper on her. Mackenzie stared at him the entire time and at one point, she smiled at him and put her arms up. He picked her up and Amy, Stacy and Trish looked at Jeff weirdly. It seemed that he was taken with Trish's baby. Mackenzie cooed and giggled the entire time he held her and then eventually she started to yawn and she fell asleep by herself.

"That's so odd," Trish said.

"What's odd," Jeff asked as he looked at Mackenzie with adoration.

"She never falls asleep by herself."

"I guess I must have something that she likes."

He put her in the bouncer and he looked at her like she was his. Trish looked up at Amy and Stacy and she could tell that they were thinking hard about something. Stacy stood up and looked at Trish and Amy and they both got up and walked outside with Stacy and they went to an area so Jeff wouldn't be able to hear them.

"Okay, so what the hell happened today while we were gone," Stacy asked.

"Nothing."

"Well, why is Jeff suddenly acting like he's the father or something," Amy asked.

"How the hell should I know?"

"Well obviously it means that he's still in love with you," Stacy said with a smile.

"Oh please. That is ridiculous, Stacy. Let's get back to reality."

"Well why else would he be acting like this?"

"Because he's a civilized person?"

Stacy rolled her eyes and looked at Trish and shook her head. Trish looked at Stacy with a weird look.

"Trish…"

"Okay, okay. We kissed while you were gone," she said quietly.

Stacy and Amy's eyes widened in shock. They had never expected this to happen.

"What? Are you serious," Stacy asked.

"Yeah. I'm sure we didn't mean for it to happen but something was pulling us in. It was like an unseen force or something. It was weird. We just couldn't stop ourselves."

"Well this obviously means he doesn't love Kassandra. If he did, he wouldn't have kissed you," Stacy said.

"You don't know that. People cheat on the one they love all the time and they know it."

"Well that means he still loved you when he cheated on you, Trish. You just dug yourself a hole. Jeff's loved you the entire time you've been gone and since he cheated on you. You should've listened to him when he tried to talk to you," Amy said.

"Amy, let's be serious. If Matt cheated on you and you caught him, would you be willing to listen?"

"I don't know. He's never cheated on me and I would hope he wouldn't."

"Well you really love Matt don't you?"

"Yeah."

"And if you saw him cheating on you, you know you wouldn't listen," Trish said.

"I guess I wouldn't be willing to listen him at that moment. But if he left me alone, I'd be willing to eventually," Amy said.

"Now you know what I went through."

"But you two haven't seen each other in two years. You'd think that you two would've talked by now," Amy

said.

"But that wasn't what we wanted. We decided to leave each other alone."

"And that was obviously a bad idea, because now look at what you two have done. If you would've gotten caught by Kassandra…"

"Oh, who cares about Kassandra? She's just fake and upset that Jeff doesn't love her at all," Trish said.

She gasped and her eyes widened in shock. Amy and Stacy looked at her and they knew what she was thinking. Trish sighed and Stacy and Amy walked up to her and held her.

"See, I was right the entire time," Stacy said.

"Oh, shut up, Stace."  
They all started to laugh and they walked back into the house and sat down and watched TV. Matt came down and everyone looked at him.

"So what were you doing up there mister," Amy asked.

"Well I just got done taking a nap and earlier I was playing a video game."

"Ah, I see. He's become a recluse," Stacy said with a smile.

"If you want to say that, but I don't think so."

Matt looked at Mackenzie with a smile and then he looked at Jeff who was also looking at her, but with something different in his eye. He looked at Trish, Amy and Stacy and they all looked at him. Matt got up and went into the kitchen and Amy got up and followed him.

"Let me help you, Matt," she said.

"All right." They walked into the kitchen and Matt looked at Amy. "What the hell is going on? It's like we're in the twilight zone or something. First Jeff was upset that she was here, now he's sitting there holding Trish's baby," Matt said.

"I know. I know. It's weird. But you have to promise not to say _anything_ to Jeff or Trish," Amy said.

"What happened?"

"Well I guess while you were upstairs sleeping and while Stacy and I were gone, they kissed."

Matt looked at her in shock. "Are you serious," he asked.

"Yeah. Trish just told me and Stacy almost five minutes ago I'd say," she said.

"Wow. I always knew they were meant for each other," Matt said.

"Everyone says that and for some odd reason they never want to believe it," Amy said.

"Yeah. Wow I don't know why I'm so shocked. I guess it's because we've all been waiting for them to reconnect again," Matt said.

"That's probably it."

"Hey what are you guys doing in there! If you're bringing food, hurry up. Or if you're doing other things get a room," Stacy yelled from the living room.

Amy and Matt laughed and decided to make some popcorn. They came back to the living room fifteen minutes later and set the popcorn filled bowl on the coffee table.

"Oh you're so nice, Amy," Stacy said with a smile.

"Only for you, Stacy," Amy said with a fake smile.

Stacy giggled and took some of the popcorn and ate it. Jeff was still holding Mackenzie and Trish didn't seem to mind anymore and Mackenzie was sleeping peacefully in his arms. Amy put a movie in the DVD player and they watched it. When it ended, it was time for dinner and Gil was back and he had just finished making it. Trish put Mackenzie in her bassinet upstairs and they all walked to the dining room and ate dinner at the table. When they finished, Trish went upstairs and went to bed and Jeff and Matt followed suit an hour later as soon as Amy and Stacy left. While they were driving back to the hotel, they looked at each other with smiles.

"Oh this couldn't get any better. I can't believe it's happening so quick," Stacy said.

"I can't believe it either. And here I was thinking that it would take months for it to happen," Amy said.

"You're always so pessimistic. You have to be more optimistic," Stacy said.

"Oh hush up."

They started to laugh and continued driving and talking about what happened. They got to the hotel and got their stuff ready and went to bed. Meanwhile, Jeff was getting into his pajamas and when he did, he went to Trish's room and opened the door. Mackenzie and Trish were both sleeping peacefully. He walked in quietly and stood over Mackenzie's bassinet and looked at her sleeping form. He smiled to himself and he finally realized what he had been 

feeling all this time even after two years. He still loved Trish and the fact that she had a daughter made him feel it even more. He touched Mackenzie softly and she sighed quietly. He kissed her gently and walked out of the room and ran straight into Matt. He sighed and Matt looked at him.

"Come on. Let's go talk," Matt said.

"Okay."

They went to Matt's room and they sat on Matt's bed. Matt looked at him and Jeff just sighed. He had hoped that Matt wouldn't have found out but he knew he did.

"So what's going on, man," Matt said.

"I don't know. I just realized that I'm still in love with Trish and that I still love her. And seeing her with Mackenzie made me realize that even more since they've been here," he said quietly.

"But…"

"What makes you think there is one," Jeff asked.

"I'm your brother and I know there is. There always is with you," Matt said with a smile.

"Well I don't think Trish is going to want to be around me anymore."

"Why do you think that," Matt asked, obviously concerned about his younger brother.

"Well because after what I did to her two years ago. I don't think she wants to be with someone like that anymore. And the fact that Batista doesn't want anything to do with Mackenzie, I don't think she wants to be with any guy," he said.

"Yeah well that could be it, but you have to regain her trust again if you want her back."

"Yeah."

"Do you think you're using Mackenzie to get back to her," Matt asked.

"I hope not but I've always wanted a family and Mackenzie is so sweet. I really do love Mackenzie. And I think that it sucks that she's caught in the middle of all that's happening. I'm sure Trish doesn't want Mackenzie to grow up in all that," Jeff said.

"Well just give her some time. Maybe when we all drive to Raleigh tomorrow."

"Yeah. Well I'm going to bed. 'Night."

"'Night, Jeff."

Jeff got up and went to his room and fell asleep on his bed as soon as he hit the pillows. He wanted to get as much rest for the drive tomorrow and while he slept his thoughts went back to Trish. He knew something was going to happen between them and he hoped that it would be good.


	5. Chapter 5

That morning, everyone got up early and got dressed ready. Thankfully they had an Explorer so everyone could fit everything into one car. They took their suitcases and tote bags and everything else and piled it into the Expedition. Gil was up to see them off and to help them. Stacy said she was going to drive so Amy got in the passenger seat and Trish put Mackenzie's car seat in the very back and buckled her in and Matt and Jeff sat in front of her. Once everything was settled and ready to go, Stacy started the SUV and they drove off. While they were driving, they all talked and laughed about all kinds of memories they had when they were all on the road together. It was hard to believe that two years ago, they all drove together in the same car and laughed and joked like they were doing now. Now here they were again, but this time with a baby. They stopped for a break and walked into a restaurant and sat down. Everyone looked at them and some people actually got up and asked for autographs and pictures. It wasn't rare to see wrestlers in this vicinity but when it happened, people went crazy. The manager of the restaurant came up and escorted the people back to their seats. He apologized and Trish spoke for all of them and said it didn't bother them. Trish actually enjoyed it. It was one of the many things she missed while being on leave. She was glad to realize that people still recognized her. When they finished, they all got back in the car and drove off.

"See Trish, people still miss you. They all want you to come back and start kicking some serious ass," Stacy said with a smile.

"I know. I guess I'll have to figure something out."

"Hey, just leave Mackenzie with Matt. He's going to be out for a while and then he's going to have to start training and then I'm sure Gil will be glad to have Mackenzie," Amy said.

"Whoa. I love Mackenzie but I don't think I could handle a baby with this broken leg," Matt said with a smile.

"It's okay, Matt. I'll just find a nanny and start training sometime soon. When Mackenzie's older."

"Great!"

Trish smiled and Jeff looked back at her with a smile. Jeff took out his cell phone and started writing something. Trish's phone went off seconds later and she opened it and read the message. It was from Jeff and she smiled. She wrote him back and they did that for the rest of the drive. Thank God they had unlimited texting on their phones or they would have a huge bill. Stacy parked at the hotel and they all went inside and got rooms and took showers and got refreshed. Amy and Stacy drove to the arena and Matt went downstairs. He had seen that there was an arcade 

and Jeff knew that he'd be there for a long time. Jeff left his room and went to Trish's and knocked on her door and opened the door slowly. She turned around and looked at him with a smile.

"Hey Jeff. What's up?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to see how you two were doing."

Trish looked at Mackenzie with a smile and turned and looked back at Jeff.

"We're doing fine. She's up now but that's to be expected. She hates to sleep."

Jeff looked at Mackenzie who was laying on the bed. She was kicking her legs and cooing and she was looking at her hands. Jeff smiled and Trish sat next to her.

"Is she always like that," he asked.

"Always. When I was carrying her, she would never stop kicking. It was like she wanted to keep me up all night."

"So she's a night owl, huh," Jeff asked.

"Just like her mama. She's only quiet around you. It's weird. She must really like you," Trish said with a smile.

"I guess. I can't help the fact that I'm _so_ gorgeous," he said jokingly.

Trish started to laugh hysterically and then Mackenzie started to coo again loudly. Trish looked at her and started talking to her like she could understand what Mackenzie was saying. Jeff watched her in fascination. It was amazing. He never thought that Trish was the motherly type but obviously she was. Trish looked up at him with a smile then.

"What," she asked.

"How are you talking to her," he asked.

"Well it's just good to talk to a baby. Just because you can't understand them, doesn't mean anything. And she's so used to my voice."

"How is that?"

"Well the experts say that when you're seven months pregnant, the baby can hear from inside the womb."

"Really?"

"Yeah. It shocked me too, so I made sure that I didn't say anything stressing or horrible."

"Well, she's a wonderful child," Jeff said.

"Yeah, she is. I'm glad I decided to keep her."

"What do you mean," Jeff asked.

"Well as you know the baby is Dave Batista's and I had mixed emotions about her. At certain times I thought about giving her up before I had her."

"Well, what happened," he asked.

"When I held her in my arms for the first time I just couldn't do it. I couldn't think of giving up this precious angel to a family I didn't know just because she was conceived the way she was."

Trish looked at Mackenzie and smiled at her and Mackenzie smiled back and started to coo. Trish sighed and looked back at Jeff with a smile. She noticed that he was thinking about something.

"Jeff, what's wrong?"

"I was just thinking about that kiss."

"Oh. Well I'm sure we didn't mean for it to happen."

"I think we did. I talked to Matt last night and I got a lot of things off of my chest that I've been holding in for a long time," he said.

"Well like what?"

"The fact that I still love you."

Trish looked at him in shock and stood up and started to walk around the room. She started wringing her hands together and she tried to calm herself down.

"Jeff, you…well you…"

She sighed and Jeff walked towards her and held her hands and looked into her eyes.

"Trish, I know you feel the same way and when I see you with Mackenzie I _know_ that I love you even more."

"Jeff…"

"I know you probably don't trust me and I know I have to regain your trust but now would be the best time to start all over again."

"Jeff, I don't know about this."

"Trish, I know you don't want to bring tons of men into Mackenzie's life but if we can start all over and learn to trust each other, I don't think you'd have to. It's pretty obvious that Dave isn't going to be in her life, but I 

know it and you know it that Mackenzie _needs_ a father figure in her life. If she doesn't she could grow up feeling resentful of men and I'm sure you don't want that for your only daughter," Jeff said wisely.

"Jeff, she's not going to grow up hating men."

"How do you know that for sure, Trish?"

"I don't know. I just know when I get to that bridge I'll cross it."

"Well just think about what I said. We don't have to rush into anything if you don't want to," he said.

"Okay."

"Thank you."

He kissed her on the cheek and they both stayed in her room until Amy and Stacy came back. They both walked into Trish's room and stopped in surprise when they saw Trish and Jeff playing with Mackenzie. They both looked at Stacy and Amy and smiled.

"What's up, Aimes," Trish said.

"Nothing much. Just got back from practice. We were just wondering if you guys were ready yet."

"Yeah. We took showers earlier and I was just waiting for you guys to get back so I knew when to dress Mackenzie."

"All right. Well, we're going to take showers and we'll be back in thirty minutes," Stacy said.

"All right. Mackenzie will be dressed."

"Okay."

Stacy and Amy went to their rooms and took showers and got dressed and when they came back thirty minutes later, Mackenzie was wearing the baby yellow dress with a matching headband and white socks with frills on the end and white shoes. She looked like a little angel and everyone fussed over her as they walked to the elevator and rode it down to the lobby. They walked out and went to their SUV and Jeff helped Trish put Mackenzie in the car seat. He put the stroller in the trunk and they all piled into the car and Jeff sat in the back with Trish and they fussed over Mackenzie the entire way to the arena. Amy, Stacy and Matt saw this and smiled at each other. When they arrived at the arena, Stacy parked the SUV and they all got out and Trish put Mackenzie in her stroller and they all walked in. The crew members and some wrestlers were walking around and they walked up to Jeff and Trish and they all started talking. Everyone looked at Mackenzie and smiled. She was the prettiest baby they had ever seen. Some people even went to say that she was prettier than the Rock's daughter, Simone. Amy decided to go take Matt to see 

some of his friends in the locker room, so Amy, Matt and Stacy walked off and Jeff and Trish sat down in two chairs. Trish looked at Jeff with a smile and they both looked at Mackenzie.

"You're so beautiful," he said.

"She is, isn't she," Trish said.

"I wasn't talking about Mackenzie, Trish."

She looked up at him and they were really close. They kissed and then Mackenzie started to coo and they stopped.

"I guess she doesn't want anyone touching her mommy," Trish said.

"Yeah, I guess so."

Trish took Mackenzie out of the stroller and held her and five minutes later, Dave Batista walked into the arena. He passed Jeff and Trish and stopped and looked at both of them.

"Jeff, can you…"

"I'm not leaving you two alone with him here," Jeff said.

"It's okay, Jeff. We'll be fine," Trish said.

"All right."

He got up reluctantly and went to go find the others. Trish looked up at Dave and he looked down at her and Mackenzie. Trish sighed and looked down at Mackenzie with a smile.

"How old is she now," he asked suddenly.

"Two months. She just turned a couple of days ago," Trish said quietly.

"Oh."

"Do you…Do you want to hold her?"

Dave looked at Trish in shock. After all that they had been through it was hard to believe that she was willing to let him hold Mackenzie.

"Are you sure you want me to," he asked.

"Dave, no matter what you've done she is still _your_ daughter."

Trish handed Mackenzie to Dave and he held her the way Trish told him to. Mackenzie looked like a doll in Dave's arms and he smiled at Mackenzie. Mackenzie looked into Dave's obsidian eyes and he looked into her ice blue eyes. It seemed that Mackenzie was studying him, trying to figure out who he was. She had only been around Gil, Jeff and Matt and Jeff more often than not. So she was used to Jeff holding her. She smiled suddenly and Dave's eyes 

watered up and he handed Mackenzie back to Trish and walked off quickly. Trish put Mackenzie back in her stroller and followed him quickly. He walked into his locker room and she opened it and walked in. His back was turned to her and he turned around and looked at her evilly, but she knew it was a façade.

"What are you doing in here," he asked.

"Dave, don't try to hide what you just felt when you held Mackenzie. You just bonded with her and you have to accept that."

"I did not bond with her."

"Yes, you did. You felt the same thing I felt when I held her for the first time and when I nurse her. It's a feeling that you can't describe but I know you felt it. Now I could just be mean and not let you see her at all but I'm not going to do that. You are her father and I give you full rights to see her whenever you want. But I can't make you see her. It's up to you. And you can choose not to see her but you'll probably regret it in the end when she's all grown up."

"Well aren't you with Jeff? Won't he play the father figure in her life?"

"Jeff and I are not together, Dave."

"Not from what I saw," he said.

"Dave, why are you so worried about what Jeff and I are doing if you and I aren't together," she said wisely. Dave was speechless and Trish smiled at him. "Now come on. At least come to visit us sometime soon. I live in California." She took his cell phone that he had been holding and put her number in his contacts list. "Give me a call when you want to visit."

"I guess."

She kissed him on the cheek and walked out of the room. As she did, Amy, Stacy, Matt and Jeff walked up to her. She stopped and they all looked at her in shock.

"What are you doing coming out of Dave Batista's locker room," Amy asked.

"Yeah. Jeff came and found us and said that you two were talking or something," Stacy said.

"Yeah we talked. Is that a problem?"

"Trish, after all he's done to you in the past year? Yeah it's a problem," Amy said.

"Well I can't deny him the right to see his daughter. If that's what he wants, I'll let him," she said.

"Trish, are you crazy? He could kill Mackenzie," Matt said.

"Oh please. He would never hurt Mackenzie and he just proved that to me ten minutes ago."

"What do you mean," Jeff asked.

"He held her. And not only that, he bonded with her," she said with a smile. They all stared at her in shock. "What?"

"Trish, that's not a good idea. Now he's going to want to see her even more," Matt said.

"Oh guys please. Just calm down. If Dave wants to see her, I'll let him. I gave him my number and told him to call if he wants to come visit. You guys act like he's going to kill me and take Mackenzie or something."

"No, we didn't say that but we don't think it's a good idea for Mackenzie to be around him."

"Why not? He's her father."

"Trish…"

"No! I don't see why you guys are all so uptight about this. I would've thought that you two would be behind me on this, but I guess I was wrong," Trish said as she pointed to Amy and Stacy.

"We're just looking out for you and Mackenzie, that's all."

"No, it's not just that. I would at least like my daughter to know her biological father and you guys can't even let me do that. You guys treat me like I'm a child." She walked off leaving Mackenzie with the rest of them and Jeff chased after and stopped her. "Leave me alone, Jeff."

"Trish, we're just trying to look out for you."

"Well I know for a fact that you don't approve of what I'm doing. And if you want to gain my trust you have to trust me on this. It's the only way."

"Okay, okay. I'm going to back you up on this but that doesn't mean I approve of it," he said.

"That's all I want from you, Jeff."

He kissed her on the cheek and they walked back to where the others were and they were all arguing with Dave who had stepped out of the locker room. Trish sighed and walked up to all of them.

"What is going on," she asked.

"He wants to take Mackenzie," Amy said.

"What's the problem?"

"We're not letting him take your daughter," Stacy said.

"She's _my_ daughter, too," Dave yelled.

"Keep it down. If this is how all of you are going to act just because I'm allowing Dave to see his daughter, then none of you will see her."

"Trish, you can't be serious," Amy asked.

"I am. After I go back to California, don't ask to see her. I'm not going to put her in the middle of all this drama. She doesn't deserve it."

She took Mackenzie's stroller and walked off and everyone stared at her. Dave walked back into his locker room and slammed the door and everyone went his or her own way. The show was about to start so Stacy and Amy went to where they were supposed to go.

Two hours later, everyone left and Stacy, Amy, Matt, Jeff and Trish got in the SUV and started the drive back to Cameron. The atmosphere was very tense and Trish wasn't talking to anyone. She was taking Mackenzie out of her dress and putting her into a sleeper and when she did, she put her back in the car seat and sighed to herself. Her phone went off seconds later and she flipped it open and looked at it and then turned it off and put it back in her bag.

They arrived back in Cameron, two hours later and walked inside the house tiredly. Amy was going to sleep in Matt's room and Stacy was going to sleep in Jeff's. Trish went to her room and changed Mackenzie and put her in her bassinet and got into her pajamas and went to sleep. Jeff on the other hand was laying in his bed thinking about what had just happened. After all that happened, it went down the drain because they all were too stubborn to let Trish do what she wanted. He hoped that she would change her mind.


	6. Chapter 6

It had been six months since the whole incident in Raleigh, North Carolina and Trish had been true to her word about letting no one see Mackenzie at all. Mackenzie was now eight months and crawling around and getting into all kinds of things in the house. Trish had finally baby proofed the house as soon as Mackenzie began to crawl.

"Mackenzie, stop doing that!"

Trish ran after Mackenzie and she crawled off and giggled as Trish ran up to her. Trish picked her up and placed her in the playpen and fell on the couch with a sigh. Trish was wondering when she would take a nap. Trish looked at Mackenzie and Mackenzie giggled at her. All of a sudden, Trish's cell phone rang and she looked at it in shock.

"Hey Dave."

"Hi Trish. What are you doing?"

"Nothing, just got done chasing Mackenzie around the apartment."

"Oh. I was wondering if I could stop by and see her," he said quietly.

"Sure. That's not a problem. I'll give you my address."

"Okay."

Trish gave him her address and then she hung up. Twenty minutes later, he arrived and Trish was so nervous. She opened the door when he knocked and he walked in and smiled. He immediately walked over to Mackenzie and she smiled at him instantly. It was like she remembered who he was. He picked her up at sat on the couch and Trish sat next to him.

"So how have you been," Dave asked.

"I've been good. Mackenzie is a handful now that she's crawling but I'm getting by," Trish said with a smile.

"Yeah."

Dave looked at Mackenzie and smiled to himself. It was hard to believe that he was a father to such a beautiful baby girl. Trish looked at him and smiled. She was so happy to see that Dave had finally stepped up to the plate and was willing to take responsibility for his child. Dave put Mackenzie in her playpen and looked at Trish.

"Trish, there's something I want to say to you."

"What's that?"

"I want to make this work. I want to be a family with you and Mackenzie."

Trish looked at him in shock and shook her head.

"I'm sorry Dave. I can't do that right now."

"Why not?"

"It's none of your business, Dave. There's just too much going on in my head to even think about this."

"What do you mean? I'm willing to take responsibility for Mackenzie, but you don't want to be with me?"

"Who says we have to be together to take care of Mackenzie? And I'm ecstatic that you're taking responsibility. That's all I ever wanted, Dave. I told you in the beginning, I didn't want you to marry me. I just wanted you to step up and be a man. Let's just do what we're doing now."

"Okay." He looked at his watch and sighed. "I have to go. I have to catch a plane."

"Okay."

She walked him to the door and when she opened the door, Jeff was on the other side getting ready to knock. Dave and Jeff stared each other down and Dave walked out without saying anything. Jeff pushed the door in and slammed it shut.

"What the hell was he doing here," Jeff asked.

"Jeff, don't yell around Mackenzie."

"What is going on?"

"He was here to visit her. He is her father after all."

"What about us?"

"Jeff, you screwed up. I don't even know why I let you in now. I was true to my word when I told you and everyone else that if you weren't behind me then none of you would see Mackenzie again."

"And it's been six months since that whole incident. You won't answer any of our calls or anything. Everyone is worried about you."

"And Mackenzie and I are fine."

"Trish, I still want to be with you."

"Jeff, I refuse to confuse Mackenzie."

"What do you mean?"

"She is at a very vulnerable stage and I don't want her to be confused on who her father is. I don't want men coming in and out of her life like that."

"You don't have to be with Dave just because he is Mackenzie's father."

"I know that, Jeff. You just need to give me some time. You and Dave are asking too much of me right now."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Dave told me he wants to be with me as well. I told him I couldn't do that. Jeff, trust me on this. Just give me some time. I don't want to be rash and make a mistake."

"How would getting with me be a mistake? We are meant for each other, Trish. Everyone knows this and you know it too."

"And if you love someone enough, you'll let them go."

"No Trish. I won't let you go. Not this time. I refuse to do that."

"Well, right now you're going to have to do that. Aren't you still with Kassandra anyway?"

"Hell no. I broke up with her. She was literally driving me insane. I had to drop her like a bad habit."

"So do you think that you breaking up with Kassandra is going to make me want to be with you?"

Jeff sighed and looked at Trish.

"Trish, I love you and if I have to I'll wait."

He walked over to her and kissed her and then walked out of her apartment. Trish fell on the couch and sighed to herself. Why did this have to be happening now of all times? She had no clue what she was going to do. She wanted Dave to be involved but it seemed Jeff wanted to take the role as father for Mackenzie. It was absolutely confusing. She knew what she needed to do. She needed to get out of California and go visit her family. Even though her parents lived in California, the majority of her family was still in Canada and she knew that they would all be coming together for the holidays. She called a travel agency and bought a plane ticket. She called her parents who were already in Canada and told them that she would be coming to visit them. They were ecstatic and couldn't wait for her to come. Trish hoped that going to see her family would help her clear her head and figure out what she was going to do.


	7. Chapter 7

**This chapter is kind of boring. No new drama or anything but I hope you enjoy. I'm thinking there should be at least maybe two or three more chapters so wish me luck. I've been writing on this story for almost three years. Writers block .**

Trish had just landed in Toronto and when she got off the plane her sisters Christie and Melissa ran up to her and hugged her. They fussed over Mackenzie and were excited to finally see their niece.

"Where are mom and dad?"

"At the house. How have you been," Christie asked as they got in the car.

"I've been better," Trish said with a smile.

"Is Mackenzie's father still not taking responsibility," Christie asked.

"No, he is. But between him and Jeff, I'm not sure what's going on. They both want to be involved."  
"So what's the issue then," Melissa asked.

"They both want to be with me and I'm not sure what I'm going to do."

"Well who do you want to be with?"

"I don't know."

"Yes, you do Trish. Jeff is like your first true love. And that doesn't come around often," Christie said.

"But Dave is the father," Melissa said.

"Melissa, Trish does not have to marry Dave just because he is Mackenzie's father. Those relationships hardly ever work out. Don't get with Dave just for the sake of Mackenzie Trish," Christie said.

"I know. It's just driving me insane. And to make matters worse, I stopped talking to Amy and Stacy."

"Why?"

"They weren't supporting me when Dave finally decided to step up and be a man."

"What?! Those two are your best friends, besides us," Melissa said.

"I know. But if someone is your best friend, don't you think that they would back you up? No matter what the circumstances are. Hell even Jeff was backing me up on that."

"Maybe you should talk to them when you get back to California. How long have you guys not spoke to each other?"

"Six months," Trish said quietly.

"Wow! Yeah it's definitely time for you to call them back. You guys should get together and get things settled," Christie said.

"You're right."

They pulled up to the house and they all got out of the car and walked into the house. Trish's parents, John and Alice walked up to her and hugged her. Trish put the car seat down and pulled Mackenzie out of it and passed her around. Everyone continued to fuss over her and no one wanted to put her down.

"How have you been, Trish," Alice asked.

"I'm good mom. Dave has finally stepped up and decided to take care of Mackenzie."

"So are you two together?"

"No mom. I didn't want him to be with me just because we had a child together. I just wanted him to take responsibility. But now he wants to be with me."

"So why don't you?"

"Mom, it's not that simple. Jeff wants to be with me as well."

"Hardy? The one that cheated on you?"

"Yes mom."

"Why would you want to get back with him after he wronged you?"

"And I cheated on him as well, mom. So we were both in the wrong, but he realizes that he was wrong for that."

"Do you believe him?"

"Yes mom. I do."

"And yet your confused on who your heart really wants?"

"No mom. I know what my heart wants, but what my heart wants might not be the best thing. I have to think about Mackenzie. Not just about me."

"Give it some time. You'll figure it out."

"I hope so."

Trish sighed and went upstairs to the guest room. Her family had bought a crib for Mackenzie and it was already put up in the room. She fell on the bed and let out a huge growl. Why was her life always so confusing? Why did this have to be happening now? Someone knocked on the door and she answered it. It was her dad, holding Mackenzie who was screaming loudly.

"I'm not sure what's wrong with her," he said with a smile.

"It's okay dad. Thanks for bringing her to me."

"No problem sweetheart."

Her dad handed Mackenzie over to Trish and she hugged her only daughter. She changed her and then made a bottle and fed her. She had stopped breastfeeding her two months prior and she was glad she did because not even a week after Mackenzie had her first tooth.

"I think I'm going to take a nap. Mackenzie seems pretty tired as well."

"Okay."

Her father walked out of the room and Trish changed Mackenzie into a sleeper and lay her in the crib. Trish fell on the bed and fell asleep thinking about Dave and Jeff and what she was going to do.

Meanwhile, back in California, Jeff was heated that Trish had left without telling anyone except Dave. He went to Stacy's place and vented all his frustrations to her. Amy and Matt were up in California visiting as well.

"Jeff, you need to calm down. You acting like this isn't going to change anything," Stacy said.

"What do you mean?! Trish just ran off and didn't tell any of us."

"She hasn't spoken to any of us in six months, Jeff," Amy said.

"And you guys aren't worried about what she's doing?"

"Jeff, she's an adult. A mother and she can take care of herself. And of course we worry about her. If we didn't worry about her we wouldn't be her friends," Stacy said.

"I'm not liking this at all. Dave wants to get back with her and yet I want to be with her as well."

"Do you think that maybe she went to Canada to figure all this out," Matt asked.

Stacy and Amy looked at Matt and thought about what he had just said.

"You know, that makes complete sense. Jeff, give her some time. She's probably confused about all of this and she doesn't want to make the wrong decision."

"Why would she even _think _about getting back with Batista? Just because he's the father of their child doesn't mean they need to get back together. I love her damn it!"

"Jeff, there is a baby involved in all of this. I can guarantee that she is thinking about Mackenzie's well being. Just give her some time. She should be back after the holidays are done," Amy said.

Jeff sighed and sat down on the couch and buried his head in his hands. Matt sat next to him and patted his back.

"I love her, man. I don't want to lose her again. I already fucked up once."

"It'll be okay man. But you have to be okay with whatever decision she makes. I know it's hard but you have to trust me, Jeff."

Jeff nodded his head and sighed again. They all stared at him and wondered what Trish was going to do. Whatever decision Trish made, they all knew it would be the right one even if someone got hurt in the process.


	8. Chapter 8

Trish had been in Canada for a week now and she loved the fact that she was around all of her family. Christmas was right around the corner and she knew that her family was going to spoil Mackenzie like crazy. For once, Trish wasn't even worrying about anything. This was the calmest she had ever been in over a year and she was reveling in it. One day Trish and her sisters were sitting in the living room just talking to each other about all kinds of things.

"So what are you going to do for Mackenzie's first birthday," Christie asked.

"I don't know. Nothing big. She's not going to understand what is going on. I'll probably do something small and invite a few friends."

"Are you going to invite Dave?"

"I'll have to but when I talk to Amy and Stacy they're going to have to accept the fact that he is involved. I cannot deny him the opportunity to see his child. It wouldn't be right."

"Why are you so forgiving of him, Trish," Melissa asked.

"I felt that I couldn't deny him to see her. I knew I would give him the opportunity to see her and if he decided that he wanted nothing to do with her then I would just let it be. But he decided that he wanted to be involved and I allowed him that. It would have been selfish of me to not do that."

"But what if he decides that he doesn't want to be involved?"

"Well then I'll just have to accept that I messed up. We all make mistakes and we learn and grow from them. I know I have grown from this experience. Mackenzie has changed me a lot and I can't imagine my life without her," Trish said with a smile.

"What exactly do you mean by that," Christie asked.

"You have no idea how many times I thought about giving her up for adoption when I carried her. If it weren't for Stacy and Amy I probably would have done that but they convinced me and when I gave birth to Mackenzie and looked into her eyes I knew that I could have _never_ given her up. Just because she was conceived the way she was does not give me the right to give her away like that. She didn't ask for this."

"I wish you would have called one of us to talk to. We didn't even know you were pregnant until you told mom and dad and they were just as shocked."

"I'm sorry. I didn't really know what to do. It was very crazy."

"Hey it's okay. We're just glad that everything is okay somewhat," Melissa said.

"But when you go back to California you make sure you talk to Stacy and Amy," Christie said.

"I will definitely do that," Trish said with a smile.

They all hugged and Trish sighed to herself. She was so glad to have such a loving family that cared about her deeply. That's the kind of family she wanted to have for Mackenzie. She hoped that whatever decision she made that Mackenzie would have a loving family.

Trish had just returned to California and she was happy to be back and ready to start the New Year on the right foot. She grabbed a taxi and went back to her apartment. She walked in and put Mackenzie in the playpen and unpacked the suitcases and sorted and either hung or put the clothes in drawers. When she finished she grabbed her house phone and called Amy's cell phone.

"Hello."

"Hey Amy it's Trish."

"Oh my gosh! Stacy it's Trish," Amy said on the other line.

"Really? Is she back? Is she okay?"

"Hold on. What's up Trish?"

"Are you guys free to come over today? I think Mackenzie really misses you guys."

"Yeah, yeah we can do that," Amy said with a huge smile on her face.

"Okay, I'll see you in about fifteen?"

"Yeah," Amy said as she hung up.

After she hung up Stacy, Matt and Jeff all looked at her in anticipation.

"What did she say," Stacy asked.

"She wants us to come over. I think she's ready to talk," Amy said.

"Alright. Well let's hurry up and get over there so we can talk," Stacy said as she grabbed the car keys.

"We'll be back guys."

Stacy and Amy walked out of the hotel and got in their car and drove off to Trish's apartment. When they arrived they walked up to her apartment and knocked on the door. She opened the door a few seconds later and they all stared at each other. They walked in and sat down on the couch. They looked at Mackenzie who was playing with her toys in her playpen and they smiled. She had gotten so huge.

"Guys…"

"If you're going to apologize for doing what you did, you don't need to. We should be the ones apologizing," Stacy said.

"What do you mean," Trish asked.

"We are your best friends and we should have supported you with whatever you want to do. We know that you're looking at Mackenzie's best interests and she deserves to have her father in her life."

"Especially if he wants to be involved," Amy added.

"We were just so confused after all that he had done to you why you would be willing to forgive him for how he treated you."

"You know I was pretty confused myself but I realized that I didn't want to be that kind of a mother. Even if he said he still didn't want to be involved at least I could explain to Mackenzie when she got older that I gave him the chance to see her and he didn't take it."

Amy and Stacy nodded their heads, finally understanding Trish's reasoning behind everything she had done.

"So is he still around?"

"Yes he his actually. He stopped by before I left to Canada to see her. Then he told me he wanted to be a family. That really confused me and that's why I had to leave."

"Yeah, Jeff told us that and he was so upset when you left but Matt actually figured that's probably why you left. You needed some time to get away from everything and think about making the right decision. We understand you don't want to confuse Mackenzie. But I guess it is hard when two men are competing for you and Mackenzie's love."

"I have to think about Mackenzie's needs and not my own. I need to think with my head and not my heart. I don't want to risk getting hurt again and then have Mackenzie seriously confused," Trish said.

"We understand. So are we all friends again," Stacy asked with a smile.

"Of course! I never said I didn't want to be friends with you guys. You're my best friends," Trish said with a smile.

They all hugged and then Mackenzie squealed and they all looked at her and laughed when they saw the huge smile on her face. It seemed she was happy that her mommy had made up with her friends. Trish prayed that things would get easier.


End file.
